X-Force
X-Force is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Uncanny X-Force #19.1: 04 Jan 2012 Current Issue :Uncanny X-Force #20: 18 Jan 2012 Next Issue :Uncanny X-Force #21: 01 Feb 2012 Status Twice-monthly ongoing series. Characters Main Characters *'Wolverine' *'Warpath' *'X-23' *'Wolfsbane' Allies Enemies *'Bastion' *'The Purifiers' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Uncanny X-Force #20 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Uncanny X-Force #19.1 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'X-Force: A Force to be Reckoned With' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus New Mutants vol. 1 #98-100 & Spider-Man #16. "Cable has taken over the New Mutants and molded them into a precision strike force! With new members Shatterstar, Warpath, Domino, Siryn and Feral, the group is ready to face any threat, and is determined to shut down Stryfe and his Mutant Liberation Front once and for all! And when the Juggernaut and Black Tom take a building full of hostages, X-Force needs Spider-Man's help to stop them!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149848 *'X-Force: Under The Gun' - Collects vol. 1 #5-15. "X-Force has survived its first fights- but the stakes just keep getting higher, and the villains deadlier! A new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, including Toad and Sauron, has formed and joined forces with the Morlocks, and their frightening attack on our heroes leaves one team member mortally wounded! Plus: the mysteries between Cable and Stryfe deepen, Deadpool goes after Domino and Cable, a government task force comes after X-Force, and one mutant is revealed to be an imposter! And just who are the X-Ternals?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149856 *'X-Force: Assault On Graymalkin' - Collects vol. 1 #19-25, plus New Warriors vol. 1 #31. "No longer able to abide Professor X's passive ideals, the young members of X-Force split from the X-Men to carve out their own aggressive destiny! Featuring the threats of Magneto, the X-Ternals and...War Machine!? Guest-starring Deadpool, Nick Fury, the New Warriors, Storm and Beast - and featuring the return of Cable!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158995 *'X-Force, vol. 1: Angels and Demons' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "There are lines that the X-Men have sworn never to cross. But after the shocking events of Messiah CompleX, Cyclops realizes that some enemies need to be dealt with permanently — and the X-Men can never know about it. Enter Wolverine, Warpath, X-23 and Wolfsbane — X-Force!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135529 *'X-Force, vol. 2: Old Ghosts' - Collects vol. 2 #7-11. "X-Force is still reeling from the aftermath of their first mission, but there’s no rest for the wicked. Mutantkind’s enemies have multiplied, but Cyclops has a new target for his black-ops team...and even X-Force doesn’t believe who they’re going after next." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138218 *'X-Force/Cable: Messiah War' - Collects vol. 2 #14-16, plus Cable #11-15, X-Men: The Ties an Life of Lucas Bishop #1-3, X-Force/Cable: Messiah War one-shot, & X-Men: Future History—Messiah War Sourcebook. "The birth of a single mutant child forever changed the landscape of the X-Universe. Some see the baby as the last hope for mutantkind's survival; others see it as the bringer of the Apocalypse...No one knows which side is right because Cyclops handed the newborn over to Cable, believing his son could save both the child and mutantkind. But Cable never came back. Now, months later, Cyclops has found his son hiding in the future... and he's sending in the one team that will do what needs to be done in order to ensure the survival of their species... X-Force." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131574 *'X-Force, vol. 3: Not Forgotten' - Collects vol. 2 #12-13 & #17-19. "When X-Force was pulled into the future, what was forgotten in the present? The Leper Queen's murderous acts? The Sapien League's attack on the United Nations using two of the X-Men's students? Wolfsbane's reunion with the Asgardian Wolf Prince? H.A.M.M.E.R.'s hunt for X-23? The wait is over. Find out who lives and who dies." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140190 *'X-Necrosha' - Collects vol. 2 #21-25, plus New Mutants #6-8, X-Men: Legacy #231-233, & X-Force/New Mutants: Necrosha. "Selene's Inner Circle stands revealed and her master plan has been set into motion. Watch as the resurrected dead lay siege to the X-Men's headquarters and the fight to survive the Black Queen's vengeance begins. But while Warpath and Wolverine realize what's happening, they may be too late to stop it. Because Selene is already well on her way to achieving ultimate power half a world away. And the rest of the X-Men fight mutants back from the dead!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146741 *'X-Force: Sex & Violence' - Collects Sex & Violence #1-3 & New X-Men Annual 2001. "Wolverine and Domino have always had a special relationship, but everything goes upside down when the Assassins Guild puts out a hit on our gun wielding bombshell. Why do they want her dead? And more importantly, how many people have to die before Wolverine and Domino can spend some quality time together?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078514997X *'Uncanny X-Force: The Apocalypse Solution' - Collects Uncanny #1-4. "Wolverine promised Cyclops that X-Force would disband. He lied. A secret society has resurrected En Sabah Nur, putting into motion events that will turn this age of heroes into an Age of Apocalypse! To hold them back, Wolverine and Archangel bring together Fantomex, Deadpool and Psylocke to form the Uncanny X-Force! Stained by their history, they are the only ones capable of making the hard resolutions necessary. A band of like minded friends and mercenaries set to one purpose, one big ugly task: kill Apocalypse by any means." - WorldCat - ISBN 078514854X *'Uncanny X-Force: Deathlok Nation' - Collects Uncanny #???. "There are innumerable and varying potential futures awaiting mankind. Between them exists only one constant, only one common thread: the rise of the Deathloks! Seeded in our present, they grow, a time virus spreading across all possibilities, infiltrating the fate of mankind. One thing stands in their way: a man who shouldn't exist. They come in waves, an army of time displaced Deathlok troopers made from Earth's greatest warriors: Captain America, Spider-Man, Elektra, Cyclops, Venom, The Thing, Bullseye--all soldiers in the army of Deathlok. All operating under one directive: Fantomex must die!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148566 *'Uncanny X-Force: The Dark Angel Saga, book 1' - Collects Uncanny #8-13. "Apocalypse’s heir, Archangel, has picked up where his predecessor left off, amassing an army of En Sabah Nur’s greatest servants! The only hope X-Force have of saving Warren Worthington from the dark entity that inhabits his soul rests in a dimension where Apocalypse, and his technology, took over the world." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146601 *'X-Force, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143238 *'X-Force, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #12-13, 17-20, Annual #1, and Sex & Violence #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149597 Trade Paperbacks *'X-Force, vol. 1: New Beginning' - Collects vol. 1 #116-120. "Adored by humans, reviled by their fellow mutants, X-Force does the dirty jobs that others can't, or won't. All they want in return is fame, money, sex, power and lucrative endorsement deals." - WorldCat - ISBN 078510819X *'X-Force, vol. 2: Final Chapter' - Collects vol. 1 #121-129. "Adored by humans, reviled by their fellow mutants, X-Force does the dirty jobs that others can't, or won't. All they want in return is fame, money, sex, power and lucrative endorsement deals." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110887 *'X-Force, vol. 1: Angels and Demons' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129766 *'X-Force, vol. 2: Old Ghosts' - Collects vol. 2 #7-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129774 *'X-Force/Cable: Messiah War' - Collects vol. 2 #14-16, plus Cable #11-15, X-Men: The Ties an Life of Lucas Bishop #1-3, X-Force/Cable: Messiah War one-shot, & X-Men: Future History—Messiah War Sourcebook. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131736 *'X-Force, vol. 3: Not Forgotten' - Collects vol. 2 #12-13 & #17-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135405 *'X-Necrosha' - Collects vol. 2 #21-25, plus New Mutants #6-8, X-Men: Legacy #231-233, & X-Force/New Mutants: Necrosha. "Selene's Inner Circle stands revealed and her master plan has been set into motion. Watch as the resurrected dead lay siege to the X-Men's headquarters and the fight to survive the Black Queen's vengeance begins. But while Warpath and Wolverine realize what's happening, they may be too late to stop it. Because Selene is already well on her way to achieving ultimate power half a world away. And the rest of the X-Men fight mutants back from the dead!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078514675X *'X-Force: Sex & Violence' - Collects Sex & Violence #1-3 & New X-Men Annual 2001. - WorldCat - ISBN 078514434X *'Uncanny X-Force: The Apocalypse Solution' - Collects Uncanny #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148558 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Craig Kyle & Christopher Yost. Artist & Covers: Clayton Crain. Publishing History First published in 2008. A previous X-Force series was published for 129 issues from 1991 to 2002. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Uncanny X-Force #21: 01 Feb 2012 :Uncanny X-Force #22: 22 Feb 2012 :Uncanny X-Force #23: 28 Mar 2012 News & Features * 15 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35482 X-Position: Remender on Uncanny X-Force's Body Count] * 16 Aug 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=33927 X-Position: Rick Remender Picks Apart Uncanny X-Force] * 19 Jan 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=30380 Remender Cranks the Metal in Uncanny X-Force] * 01 Nov 2010 - Remender Ushers In X-Force's Apocalypse * 09 Jul 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/spoiler-sport-xforce-28-100709.html Spoiler Sport: X-Force #28 - Yost on "Second Coming"] * 21 Oct 2009 - X-Position: Craig Kyle and Chris Yost * 09 Jun 2009 - X-Position: Craig Kyle & Chris Yost * 22 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070922-XFORCEYost.html Chris Yost: An X-Force''d Confession] * 17 Mar 2009 - X-Position: Craig Kyle & Chris Yost * 07 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020907-X-Force-S-V.html NYCC '09: Yost & Kyle on ''X-Force: Sex & Violence] * 19 Jan 2009 - War Watch: Chris Yost on the Coming "Messiah War" * 23 Dec 2008 - X-Position: Christopher Yost * 12 Dec 2008 - Kyle/Yost/Choi Talk "Messiah War" * 24 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110824-Yost-XForce.html Catching up on X-Force With Chris Yost] * 30 Sep 2008 - X-Position: Christopher Yost * 19 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18134 Vanished: Yost Talks X-Force] * 02 Jul 2008 - WWC Floorbuzz: X-Men Artist Mike Choi * 18 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080618-Xforce05.html Archangel's Back in X-Force. Yeahbuhwhat?] * 17 Jun 2008 - X-Position: The Force is Strong with Chris Yost * 12 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=156721 Aaron & Huston on X-Force: Ain't No Dog] * 09 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16357 There Will Be Blood: Huston on X-Force Special: Ain’t No Dog] * 15 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13013 THE COMMENTARY TRACK: X-Force #1] * 21 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12783 The New X-Force - Ready to Run Red] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Force Category:Super-Hero